i'm going to die
by zune7
Summary: Los pensamientos de damon estando cerca de la muerte y lo ironico que esta ntiene spoiler


**Espero que les guste me base en el capitulo 22 de la 2temporada contiene spoiler**

* * *

><p><em><strong>i'm going to die<strong>_

**Que irónico resulta todo esto no? nadie está preparado para morir y menos alguien que es inmortal .**

**He vivido 170 años un lujo que un ser humano no puede alcanzarlo pero mi corazón murió mucho antes…eso creí yo ahora que estoy cerca de la muerte me doy cuenta que mi vida siempre fue una basura! sigo diciendo que es irónico luego de tantos siglos me doy cuenta ahora que tan estúpido suena eso, ahora mismo veo a Elena llorando sobre la tumba de su familia…familia? siempre quise haber tenido una de que yo recuerde mi padre siempre prefirió a Stefan luego esta mi madre creo que fue la única que realmente me amo pero no duro mucho luego del dar a luz a Stefan falleció…como siempre Stefan…creo que de ahí comencé a guardarle un poco de resentimiento que con los años se convirtió en odio…luego apareció ****Katherine y todo se magnifico… Katherine…mi querida Katherine… pase 170 años buscándola para qué? Para que cuando aparecieras vivieras nuestra eternidad juntos y cuando por fin te encuentro luego de tanto tiempo para que …me digas los que en el fondo de mi corazón ya sabía pero no quería aceptarlo….nunca me amaste siempre fue Stefan no es así…y no puedo hacer nada porque te amo demasiado.**

**Ironías o destino quien sabe lo único que sé es que tengo un sentimiento en mi pecho que me está desgarrando desde adentro y no sé qué hacer…no creo que sea por la mordedura… creo que al estar muriendo mi humanidad está volviendo de apoco y por primera vez después de siglos mi corazón está comenzando a latir de nuevo**

**No tengo miedo ya he visto lo que pasa no voy a esperar a ver como muero no necesito a nadie que este llorando por mí no quiero lagrimas no las merezco he hecho muchas cosas malas y me equivocado demasiado y e lastimado a demasiadas personas importante para mi…lo que voy a ser es tomar uno de mis mejores güisquis sería un desperdicio morir sin tomar un trago antes…abriré las cortinas el sol esta hermoso hoy un día bello para morir…me quitare mi aniño y dejare que el sol agá el resto… no recordaba lo bien que se sentí el sol en la piel aunque me esté quemando es lo mejor nadie me extrañara…luego apareces como siempre el héroe de la película al que todos quieren y todos necesitan …dice que vas a sálvame que encontraras la cura que no me dejaras morir.**

**Me rio sé que no te darás por vencido sé que no lo aras tonto hermano siempre tratando de salvarme cuando yo tendría que hacerlo después de todo soy el hermano mayor se supone que tendría que cuidarte se lo prometí a mama después de todo creo que no la pude cumplir y no la podre tampoco.**

**No puedo creer que me hayas encerrado no es para tanto…entonces comienzo a escupir sangre te miro a los ojos y puedo ver tu tristeza en ese momento quise decirte tantas cosa pero las palabras no salían quería decirte que aunque quise haberlo matado muchas veces y cobrar venganza no lo iva a hacer nuca lo hubiese podido hacer… como podría matar a su propio hermano solo quería asustarlo y hacerle ver por todo lo que el avía pasado el dolor y el sufrimiento, él lo quería a su manera pero lo quería al final después de todo era su pequeño hermanito no?**

**Pero todo está empeorando no distinguía el presente del pasado logre liberarme de mi celda para ir en su búsqueda quería encontrarla a ella a Katherine la busque por todos lados y no la encontraba veía fragmentos de nuestro pasado juntos…cuando me di cuenta que estaba solo… hasta que la vio…Elena como podían parecerse tanto que su mente le jugó una mala pasada…como la había hecho como pudo atacar a Elena se dio cuenta que esta lo miraba con unos ojos aterrorizados le dolió tanto que ella lo mirara de esa manera más que cualquier otra cosa…lo siento…lo siento … lo siento tanto Elena! es lo muy en el fondo de su corazón quería decirle pero no podía sus piernas franqueaban sus ojos se sentían pesados y su vista se nublaba…en que momento llego a su habitación no sabía abrió muy pesadamente sus ojos y se encontró con los de Katherine?...no eso eran los ojos de Elena se dio cuenta que su fin estaba cerca pero el tenia que decir algo que tenía guardado en su corazón.**

**-todos estos años culpe a Stefan…sabes nadie me obligo a amarla…fue mi propia decisión…**

**-por favor dile a Stefan que…lo siento**

**-lo are **

**-Elena sé que amas a Stefan…y siempre será Stefan…pero tengo que decirte que te amo**

**-lo sé –Elena**

**-debiste conocerme en 1864…te hubiera gustado las cosas hubieran sido diferente**

**En ese momento siento uno labio sobre los mío lo siento Stefan sigo fallándote…mis ojos se sienten pesado pero no quiero cerrarlos no por miedo se que si los ago no los podre volver a abrir no tengo miedo de morir…a quien engaño si tengo miedo… a donde irán las almas como las mía si sé supone que no tengo una seguro que al cielo no y tengo miedo de perderlos e visto a tanta gente que quería morir que nunca me dedique a relacionarme con nadie siempre quise estar solo y ahora me doy cuento que no es así siempre estuve rodeado de ellos Stefan, Elena ,Jeremy ,Bonnie ,Caroline , Alaric y tantos que ya no están…Rose. **

**Siento como si estuviera llorando pero mis lágrimas no salen sé que es el final pero si pudiera verte aunque sea un minuto ..Katherine es que no vendrás aunque sea a verme morir?170 años ****Carecientes de significado alguno…todas ellas persiguiendo algo que parece no estar destinado a mí fue como un sueño el cual estaba destinado a ser una pesadilla el cual estoy comenzando despertar…**

**No pediré perdón a todos yo no soy de cursilerías… pero de todos modos solo diré adiós Elena lamento por acerté llorar de nuevo ,lo siento mama por no cumplir mi promesa, adiós Stefan lo siento por ser un mal hermano los siento…por fin te veo has venido a verme agonizar Katherine…**

**Quizás en muestra próxima vida podremos hacer bien las cosas y nos podamos encontrar…de nuevo…adiós Katherine…**

* * *

><p>llore mas con la casi muerte de damon menos mal que stefan encontro la cura y katherine se la llevo me base mucho en este video<p>

h t t p : /w w w . youtube. com / watch? v = bf8d7tcf0pg&feature=related (copiar sin los espacios)

espero que les guste espero sus Reviews bye bye


End file.
